Dajitte Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Little is known about the Sun Guards of Thyrsus, but it is speculated that they were one of the primary inspirations for the armor of the Imperial Royal Guard. Some say that the Sun Guards were founded by a former captain of the Republic Senate Guard, and that he influenced their own body armor and fighting style. Regardless, the Sun Guard use a special kind of martial art known as Dajitte, which bears some resemblance in form to the Republic Senate Guard martial arts style. Dajitte is well-known throughout the Galaxy, and was chosen for the Sun Guards due to the relative ease with which it is learned, as well as its competent fighting styles. It is more deadly than the Republic Senate Guard martial arts style, though nowhere near as savage as Echani. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). Sun Guards employ a defensive form that protects them from incoming blows. Dajitte practitioners may make up to three reaction rolls in a round with no multiple action penalties (-1D begins on the fourth reaction). Basic Maneuvers Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Maneuvers Technique: Crescent Kick Description: The character can execute a kick that sweeps in at the opponent's neck. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may sweep a kick down at his opponent's neck from above. The kick deals Strength+1D damage, but is unhindered by armor (since most armor does not have one solid torso and head piece). Technique: Disarm Description: The character is trained to force an opponent to drop a weapon or object. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target has been disarmed of one weapon or item they are holding. The item lands 1D meters away. Technique: Elbow Smash Description: The character is trained to deliver a powerful blow with her elbow. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: The character can add +1D to her damage roll if the skill roll is successful. Technique: Handstand Kick Description: The character bends over, places his hands on the ground, and then presses his legs up into a handstand. The legs snap up with tremendous kicking force. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may spring onto his hands and kick for Strength+2D damage. Technique: Improved Grapple Description: The character is trained to grapple and hold a target immobile. Difficulty: Moderate, plus an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate martial arts roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +2 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Technique: Instant Knockdown Description: The character knows how to maximize impact, knocking the target to the floor. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target is knocked to the ground. The fallen character must either wait one round to stand or suffer multiple action penalties. Technique: Instant Stun Description: The character is trained to strike at critical pressure points that affect breathing or the nervous system, stunning the target. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target is stunned for one round. Technique: Palm Punch Description: The character is trained to use the heel of his palm to inflict damage. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: By making the required skill roll, the character strikes at his opponent with an open palm for Strength+1D damage. Technique: Power Block Description: The character is trained to parry attacks in a manner which inflicts damage. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful parry inflicts Strength+1D on the target. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Rear Kick Description: The character is trained to attack an opponent to the rear with a kick. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If an opponent is behind the character, and he makes the required skill roll, he may kick behind him for Strength+1D damage, unhindered by being unable to see his opponent. Technique: Throw Description: The character can throw a target. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful skill check indicates that the target is hurled to the ground (provided the attack is not parried or dodged), suffering 3D damage. Technique: Weapon Block Description: The character is trained to parry melee attacks, even when she does not possess a melee weapon. Difficulty: Opposed martial arts versus melee combat roll Effect: If the character makes the required difficulty roll, she successfully blocks a melee attack. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Wrist Chop Description: The character is trained to chop an open hand down on an opponent's wrist. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, the character chops the side of his open hand down on his opponent's wrist. Any object in that hand falls to the floor, and if the damage roll exceeds the opponent's Strength roll by more than 15, the wrist is broken and the hand cannot be used until the wrist is healed. Category:Martial Arts